Buck Kampra
Buck Kampra is the head goaltender of Team X, his secondary goalie being Michael Torio. Buck entered the league at 2003-2004, where he was a second goalie alongside El Goliath, until his retirement in 2004-2005 year. Buck has participated alongside Sergei Grabovsky and Rick Dowan, before the former's retirement in 2012-2013 and the latter's trade to the Orange Orators. Buck Kampra is considered to be the "best goalie" in the SHL, if not one of them. 'Career' '2014-2015' Buck Kampra began his season alongside backup and second-year Michael Torio. At the start of the year, he quoted that he wanted to record at least a "16 shutout season", feeling a sort of insight with Team X on their success. He recorded his first shutout in his first appearance against the Mountain Flyers, netting a 31 save, 3-0 win. In his first 10 appearances, Buck netted 5 shutouts and 10 wins with a 1.82 GAA. Buck later admitted he had a more brutal transition through the mid-season, but still believed he could beat his shutout record. On February 6th, 2015 against the Black Blades, Buck recorded his 17th shutout, resulting in a 29-save 1-0 win, and had an ovation at the Team X arena. Buck then proclaimed he wanted to seize the shuout record, held by Tyler Nicklaus of the Ultimate Royals, with 21 in 50 games. On March 6th, 2015, Team X played against the Koren Killers, netting a 2-0 victory, and Buck recorded 30 saves and a shutout, resulting in his 20th shutout of the season. On the 18th of March, Buck recorded a 29 save shutout against the Astral Aeroes in a 3-0 victory for X, earning him his 21st shutout of the season, tying the record held by Tyler Nicklaus; Buck has two games remaining. Buck's penultimate appearance against the Crozac Cardinals resulted in a 3-2 win. Buck made 41 saves, but commented that "he was so happy he tied a league record (most shutouts in one season) that he wasn't concentrating on breaking it". Buck's save percentage went up above .950 however. Buck's final game will be against Airdrie on the 4th of April. Buck's final game came against the Airdrie High Angels. Having many highlight reels, Buck refused to let a single shot count. Halfway through the 2nd period, Kevin Johnson fired a shot that went into the netting but indirectly, causing Buck to still have shutout the team. Fighting Eamon Thael, both goalies went to OT to decide it. In OT, Buck made 11 saves compared to Eamon's 6, and later Igius scored, resulting in a 1-0 win for X. Buck earned the third star of the game, earning multiple new records; lowest GAA (0.71), win ratio (6:1), save percentage (.953), and shutouts (22), surpassing Tyler Nicklaus record of 21 in 50 games: a feat Buck accomplished in only 35 games. Later on, Buck achieved the following records; the first and only player to reach 100 shutouts, with his 22nd of the 2014-2015 Season. Later on, he received the Goliath Trophy for best goalie of the year, beating Eamon Thael by 18% EFF, and Taoshi Kobasigawa by 28% EFF. The entire year, Buck was considered to be the "greatest goalie ever", beating El Goliath's former GAA record. Buck had a 0.71 GAA, letting in only 25 goals in the 13 games he let in at least one. Buck had 4 one goal games, 4 two goal games, 3 three goal games, and 1 four goal game (4 goals). Remarks about Buck's performance this year were phenomenal; *''"I know we call him the King, because he's an amazing, out of this world goalie. But I mean I wouldn't call him King. He's above that. He's a young goalie god. ''- Team X captain Nick Phillips *''"A definite goalie to look up to. The best." ''- Michael Torio, backup goalie for Team X. *''"While I'm disappointed that my record is taken away, I'm happy to have lost it to Buck. I don't think there will ever be a goalie to top that record." ''- Tyler Nicklaus, goalie for the Ultimate Royals (previously held the record for most shutouts in one season, with 21 in 50 games) *''"And he said I'm the one to look up to. Look in a mirror, Buck!" ''- Varo Rukt, former goaltender for the Ultimate Royals whom Buck says is one of his inspirations Off the ice Buck Kampra started playing hockey in honour of his father, Dixon Kampra, who taught him how to play street hockey and bought him his goalie gear and even his custom mask which he wears to this day. In addition, Buck was given Dixon's goalie stick as a kid which he refined. Buck has broken it three times in the league and has been known to be in shock whenever he does so. Back in the 2006-2007 Season after a loss to the Ultimate Royals 3-0, Buck snapped the stick in anger but quickly went into shock over what he did. His dad stepped onto the street and fixed the stick for Buck. Buck treats the stick as a heirloom and does his best not to let his anger get the best of him. When interviewed about inspirations, Buck draws his inspiration from former teammate El Goliath ''and former enemy ''Varo Rukt, who Buck calls "probably one of the best than Goliath goalies in the league". Buck also stated his favourite goalie partnership was with former teammate Sergei Grabovsky ''before his retirement in 2013, but said Michael Torio fills that void. Buck dedicated his seasonal performance in the 2014-2015 Season to his father, and said ''"without him, my family, my great team, and our fans, this wouldn't be possible. Thank you for being so amazing." 'Stats'